Musical Love
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: Asuka closed her eyes contentedly, letting her fingers travel up and down the piano keys, her inner conscience pick out the notes belonging to the liquid sound flowing around her... AsukaxJim


**Another one-shot I thought of. It's not as good as I hoped it to be. Writer's block sucks. This is JimxAsuka, so don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _What I've Done, _that belongs to Linkin Park, and I do not own any aspect of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Musical Love**

Asuka closed her eyes contentedly, letting her fingers travel up and down the piano keys, her inner conscience pick out the notes belonging to the liquid sound flowing around her, letting her whole being loose to the joyful expressions of music. Caught up in her own world, she didn't notice nor hear her guitarist, Jim Cook, leaning on the doorframe, watching her play whilst tuning his electrical guitar.(1)

Jim gazed keenly at Asuka with his single teal eye while turning a knob on his guitar. Strumming it once, the lead guitarist of the band _Musical Love _frowned and turned several more knobs. Strumming it again, he grinned. The male paused for a second, listening to the pianist, then joining in once he had a loose grip on what Asuka was playing.

Asuka blinked, hands faltering slightly when she heard the familiar _thrum _of a guitar join her piano in the chorus. She corrected her mistake quickly, seeing as Jim hadn't slowed with her. Asuka Tenjoin gave a soft smile at Jim Cook's general direction, enjoying the harmony and melody between the two instruments.

Judai and Johan came in the door, nodding a greeting at the two. Judai took his position at the drums, while Johan picked up his own electrical blue guitar, walking over to the mike.

"Alright guys." Jim commanded, striding to the head of the group. "What I've Done, from the top. Hit it!"

Asuka nodded, as did Judai and Johan. Asuka started off, hitting off on the high, sweet notes, as Judai joined in with his drums. Judai dipped his head with the beat, eyes narrowed in concentration. Jim added in the hard rock of his lead guitar, Johan following with the rhythm part. Taking a deep breath, the bluenette started singing.

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood, _

_There's no alibi. _

'_Cause I've drawn regret,_

_From the truth,_

_Of a thousand lies._

Asuka continued with her soft piano part, Judai in synch with her, the drum beats merging with her piano notes. Jim strummed occasionally, as there wasn't much guitar to this part.

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away,_

_What I've done!_

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've_

_Become!_

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of _

_what I've done, _

Jim hit the notes with an air of fluency, left hand moving quickly up and down the strings, as Judai increased the pressure on the drums, drowning out Asuka's soft melody. Johan managed to keep an even rhythm even while practically screaming out the lyrics.

_Put to rest,_

_What you thought of me, _

_While I clean this slate, _

_With the hands,_

_Of uncertainty,_

_So let mercy come,_

_And wash away,_

_What I've done! _

The volume increased and decreased, a beautiful dance. Judai now had his eyes closed, and muscle memory was taking over. Asuka was still playing the repetitious melody she'd repeated over and over at the beginning of the song.

_I'll face myself,_

_To cross out what I've _

_Become! _

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of,_

_What I've done! _

Jim, Johan, and Judai really rocked out on their solo, changing the rhythm and melody for a few moments before returning back to the song.

_For what I've done,_

_I'll start again, _

_And whatever pain, may, come!_

_Today this ends,_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself, _

_To cross out what I've_

_Become! _

_Erase myself,_

_And let go of,_

_What I've done! _

There was another instrumental moment, interjected with Jesse yelling, _What I've done, _at the appropriate moment.

_Forgiving,_

_What I've done!_

The song ended with loud chords from all the instruments. Everyone smirked or grinned at their success. Asuka stood, brushing off her jeans as she walked over to Jim.

"That was our best one yet," Asuka said, as Jim gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Johan and Judai gave each other a knowing glance and left the room, Johan propping his guitar on the doorframe as he went.

"Sorry we had to do a song that you didn't have much to do." Jim said in reply, taking his guitar off and setting it with Johan's. "We did have to get some practice in with that song though."

"It's alright Jim," Asuka said, putting her slim arm around his waist as they left the room. "Judai and Johan were really out of practice after they got sick."

Jim dropped an arm down to Asuka's waist level, pulling her in close. "Enough of that, Tomorrow Girl. How about we go out to get a bite to eat or something? My treat."

Asuka smiled at the Aussie, although her eyes held independence in them. "I can pay for myself." She said, a tad bit on the icy side.

Jim merely laughed. "If you insist. I always knew you were headstrong, Asuka."

Asuka said nothing, contented with the comfortable atmosphere hanging around them. Musical love is really great, she thought. She had no idea that Jim was thinking the exact same thing.

**(1) Do you have to tune electical guitars? How would I know, I don't own one. **

**That was short. Ugh. Too short for my liking. Well, R&R, please. Motivation would be nice. **


End file.
